


Mistletoe bets and Ugly Sweater Themed Things

by female_overlord_3



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, I miss these two, M/M, Mistletoe, Ugly Sweaters, but not sweaters, funny Christmas fluff, like omg how did I even think of this, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 06:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12906552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/female_overlord_3/pseuds/female_overlord_3
Summary: Alec and Magnus have a fun and hilarious Christmas morning.This is a short silly fic and I regret nothing.





	Mistletoe bets and Ugly Sweater Themed Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlxSteele](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlxSteele/gifts), [RedEmerald](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedEmerald/gifts), [Nan_ette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nan_ette/gifts), [MuscleMemory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuscleMemory/gifts).



> Christmas prompts from [Verobirds OTP Advent Calendar](http://verobird.tumblr.com/post/153891387911/christmas-prompts-some-i-made-up-some-i-took) I mixed #1 and #13 and had fun!
> 
> For the lovely Alxsteele who sent me the post and other's cause I have no self control.

Alec thinks this is a stupid bet but he’s going to win it! Slinking down the hallway, he freezes not an inch from the damn plant: This isn’t fair. “You’re cheating!” A snicker answers him as he glares at the stupid mistletoe hanging in front of the bathroom. Eyes skimming the ceiling as he slowly heads to the guest room that had it’s own small bathroom.

“You’re the one that agreed to this bet Alexander.” Magnus voice echos from the living room where he lounges on the couch with a mug of hot chocolate. Alec can hear the glee in his voice when he warns, “Watch out” making Alec pause as he see’s a new stupid green leafy thing of death that will make him lose this bet and his reward, appear just a couple inches in front of him. 

“Magnus come on this is so stupid, just-” Magnus tsks at him as he appears to stand between Alec and the door. Their eyes meet, Alec trying to guilt him with a sad face but Magnus looks down and doubles over laughing for the third time this morning. Facing turning red Alec crosses his arms over his bare chest and tries to hide the stupid underwear he accidentally put on, the one Magnus has for some awful reason. “Magnus please I need to get going and I am not leaving wearing these!”

Alec glares at his boyfriend- sorry asshole because said asshole is actually wiping actual tears from his eyes but goddammit that smile and his laughter are so nice. “How did you even get such hideous underwear? These are an abomination and need to be burned.” 

“A gag gift from some party I had some handful of years ago. I wish I could recall who it was from.” Magnus takes a breath and gains some composure before smirking challengingly at his very red and adorable boyfriend in the most hilarious pair of underwear ever. It’s pretty much an ugly Christmas sweater but the print is on a pair of cotton underwear brief. On the front it has the face of a reindeer over the crotch area with its antlers near the waistband of the briefs and on the back there’s a tail. There’s a off green colored pattern that make the underwear appear as if it’s knitted and small snowflakes are dotted around it. God forbid Alec found the more  _ racy _ pairs that came with it. “Now we have a bet still going, though I have a feeling it’ll be ending soon.”  

Magnus raises his hand ready to place another mistletoe right above Alec’s head but in a flash Alec darts around just barely avoiding the mistletoe between them and reaches for Magnus. Now frozen and in the arms of his almost naked boyfriend, Magnus doesn’t know whether to be happy or sad he lost the bet as he looks up to see Alec holding a piece of mistletoe above them.

“I win. Now let me change and have my reward.” He gloats before pressing a short kiss to the frown Magnus is sporting. “Hey I won fair and square  _ unlike someone _ so no frowning.” “I did not ch-” Magnus tries to argue but Alec gives him a look. “We said no magic for you and no runes for me. Now where’d you put them?” Reluctantly Magnus makes the stupid red nose and antler head band appear in Alec’s hands which he places on Magnus face and head. Alec tries and fails to hold in his laughter as Magnus now glares at him. He pinches Alec’s side then moves his hands to Alec’s behind and pinches that too. Alec muffles a yelp and stares Magnus down before he throws him over his shoulder. “I’m going to be so late but I have another bet, one i’m sure we can both win.” Alec walks them back to the living room and sets Magnus back down. 

“It would be a shame to let all this mistletoe go to waste. Wanna see if we can find all of them?” Magnus is already pushing him under the closest one and brings him into a kiss. “I like this new Christmas tradition Alexander.” He purrs and the two giggle like idiots as they push and drag each other throughout the loft to kiss under each and every mistletoe Magnus placed. If there are more than before Alec doesn’t complain, it’s Christmas.


End file.
